Entre la luna y las estrellas
by Yuri Black
Summary: en un universo alternatico, Remus encuentra sentido a su vida cuidando a Harry. Entre la Luna y las Estrellas, ¿sera capaz de volver minimamente el mundo mágico justo?
1. La sombra que lloraba

_**Título original: **__Entre Lune et Etoile_

_**Autora**__: Fenice_

_**Traductora**__: Yuri Black_

_**Summari**__: en un universo alternativo, Remus encuentra sentido a su vida cuidando a Harry. Entre la Luna y las Estrellas, ¿será capaz de volver mínimamente el mundo mágico justo?_

_**Rating: **__K+_

_**Disclamer: **__los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia le pertenece a Fenice. Yo solo me encargo de traducirla con su permiso._

* * *

**ENTRE LA LUNA Y LAS ESTRELLAS**

**1. La sombra que lloraba**

Llovía.

Llovía sobre Londres y también sobre Remus Lupin, quien salía del metro mientras se subía el cuello de su gabardina muggle. Llevaba 4 años ahogándose en esa ciudad, en su flujo y reflujo, en su humedad y su anonimato. No creía poder vivir en cualquier otro lugar. La calma del campo lo llenaba de una angustia, como si nunca antes lo hubiera sido. Una ciudad muggle era la única y mejor solución.

¿Qué le podía ofrecer el mundo mágico? Todos los magos y brujas a los que había conocido estaban muertos, todos muertos… o peor aún: estaban en azkaban, que era peor que la muerte, de eso Remus estaba seguro, y no lo consolaba. Hacia 4 años, con James, Sirius y Peter, se había sentido lo suficientemente fuerte para lidiar con la desilusión que se llevaban las mujeres cuando se enteraban de su condición de licántropo, por hacer frente a Voldemort, por conseguir pertenecer a un lugar. Con la sonrisa de Lily el creía que existía, que era como los demás. Y el pequeño bebé que James y Lily habían tenido y unido a su pequeño grupo parecía asegurar que el futuro sería mejor. Y finalmente, su amigo, el amigo de todos, Sirius, lo había arruinado todo. ¿Había alguna palabra que pudiera expresar el dolor causado por la elección de Sirius? No solamente había traicionado a James, Lily y a Harry, también había destruido sus vidas, la de Peter y la suya propia. A veces, Remus llegaba a la conclusión que Sirius era aun peor que Voldemort.

"_**¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"**_ Repitió el, como cada noche cuando llegó a la puerta del edificio donde vivía.

Como de costumbre, abrió su buzón. Estaba completamente vacío. ¿Quién le hubiera escrito de todos modos? Lentamente subió hasta su apartamento en el quinto piso. No tenía ninguna prisa por llegar a ese lugar en el que estaría completamente a solas con sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, su pequeño estudio en el ático no era el peor lugar en el que había vivido. Incluso tenía una ventana bastante espectacular por encima del resto de tejados. Con un poco de imaginación, se podía olvidar por completo la ciudad y sus rumores. Aunque lo que Remus habría querido olvidar no era el ruido ni la contaminación urbana. El hubiera preferido perder sus recuerdos y olvidar quien era. Le gustaría tener la valentía de dejarse ir, de dejar de pelear y encontrar por fin su descanso en la locura feliz. Pero no le había sido ofrecida ninguna de estas opciones.

Cuando llego, Remus resistió la tentación de acostarse nada más llegar, sabiendo que si lo hacía volvería a estar en pie a la una de la mañana sin poder dormir de nuevo. Se concentro en las tareas domesticas: preparo te i arreglo el pequeño almacén de alimentos que tenía en la pequeña nevera, todo de forma muggle. Durante 4 años había renunciado totalmente a la magia. O casi. La utilizaba antes de cada noche de luna llena, antes de pasar a convertirse en la bestia vil e indomable. Cogió su varita de su escondite (una tabla separada del piso de su baño) e hizo un hechizo de silencio en todo su estudio para proteger el sueño de sus vecinos. Hechizo los muebles, haciéndolos resistentes a los ataques que podrían sufrir y bloqueo sólidamente las puertas del armario. No era que tuviera muchas posesiones terrenales, pero era más rápido que sustituirlas o repararlas. Finalmente hizo lo más importante: coloco una serie de hechizos muy poderosos en la puerta para hacer el lugar inviolable tanto des del interior como des del exterior. Si el edificio se incendiaba esa noche, no podría hacer nada… ¡pero los incendios eran menos comunes de lo que se esperaba!

El resto del tiempo, su varita estaba bien escondida debajo de la delgada tabla del baño. No tenía razones para trabajar como bibliotecario en esa institución muggle para niños inadaptados. Era un trabajo solitario y mal pagado, pero que le convenía. Siempre le habían gustado tanto los libros como los niños. Entonces, para que necesitaba el dinero? Lo que ganaba le era suficiente para sobrevivir.

Los fines de semana, se levantaba al amanecer y caminaba por toda la ciudad metódicamente hasta el anochecer. Un ritual inmutable que solo cambiaba los días de luna llena. Esta rutina le había mantenido vivo, y él lo sabía. A veces le pesaba, pero, sobre todo, le proporcionaba un sólido bastón contra la desesperación.

_**"Y James no lo habría aceptado"**_se sorprendió a sí mismo murmurando en su sala de estar. Sonrió _**"¡Oh, no! ¡Nunca!"**_

No. James no había sido alguien que se dejaba llevar por la desesperación. Él no había renunciado jamás a Lily, quien se negaba a verlo. No había despreciado a Sirius cuando aún era el heredero de una familia de pura sangres más radicales. No le había despreciado a él, a pesar de su condición de hombre lobo, o incluso había aceptado a Peter, a pesar de su mediocridad. Fue capaz de hacerles creer que eran excepcionales, que lograrían todo lo que se propusieran, que siempre había soluciones cuando se pertenecía a los Merodeadores. Ni siquiera huyó cuando Voldemort había hecho de su familia sus enemigos.

¿Y entonces? Preguntó una suave voz desagradable en un rincón de su cabeza. ¿Es que Lily se había salvado? Había algo que podría haber impedido a Sirius traicionarlos por... ¿Por qué? Durante cuatro años, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, el cerebro de Remus se había hecho esta pregunta: ¿qué podría haber llevado a Sirius a traicionarlos? Que le había hecho abandonar el sendero que había elegido, estrecho y doloroso, sus opiniones radicales, sus amigos, por quienes había sacrificado su apellido, su fortuna, su familia y su reputación? Todo esto no tenía sentido. O entonces esto solamente mostraba la inanidad del mundo y las bajas expectativas que se tenían que tener.

Mientras estaba hundido en esos pensamientos circulares, Remus había cenado, lavado su taza y asiento y ordenador la cocina. Como cada noche, decidió dar un paseo a pie antes de irse a dormir. Se puso su largo abrigo de color gris y salió. En la calle la lluvia se había detenido. Los charcos brillaban con la luz de las farolas. Remus levanto la vista para observar el cielo, que permanecía nublado para, después, empezar a caminar sin destino por las calles que conocía tan bien que era capaz de recordar cada marca del suelo.

Los niños eran extrañamente numerosos esa tarde en la calle, observó Remus. Saliendo un poco de su mundo interior los observo yendo de puerta en puerta dando gritos de alegría de repente, prosiguiendo alegremente, echando confetis y caramelos por los aires disfrazados de diversos personajes. Remus reconoció a muchos de los personajes que representaban lo que los muggles imaginaban que era el mundo de los magos, los vampiros y los no-muertos.

"_**Halloween"**_ escucho que le decían de repente _**"¡Es Halloween"**_

Y ese pensamiento, irremediablemente, lo llevo cuatro años atrás… Halloween fue el día escogido por Voldemort para matar a sus mejores amigos… La traición de Sirius había sido revelada pocas horas antes. Su vida de mago, sus últimas esperanzas habían desaparecido.

Inconscientemente, se detuvo en una esquina de la calle, incapaz de continuar adelante o dar media vuelta. Un grupo de niños se acerco a él, gritando y riendo inconscientes de su profunda consternación. La inquietante barra de neón rosa agitada delante de sus narices por una pequeña hada rubia le hizo sonreír. _Francamente, ¿Cómo podían creer que la magia venia de algo tan ridículo?_

"_**Truco o trato"**_ exclamo ella, obligándose a si misma a mirarlo amenazante. Al no llevar dulces reviso sus bolsillos en busca de algunas monedas.

"_**¡Anna!!"**_ _La hermana mayor,_ pensó viendo a una chica que iba vestida de una vampira demasiado sangrienta para ser realista, _¿Cómo se acercaba a sus víctimas?_ Volvió en si tras escuchar hablar a la niña _**"¡Anna no te quedes atrás sola! ¡Mama ha dicho que estuvieses cerca de mí!"**_

"_**El Señor Sombra me iba a dar algo**_" se justifico la pequeña Anna. Ahora que las veía juntas le parecieron conocidas.

"_**El Señor ¿qué?"**_ pregunto Remus para retenerlas un momento

La hermana mayor hizo retroceder a Anna:

"_**Ella es una niña señor, no sabe…"**_ comenzó ella, visiblemente incomoda por la revelación de su hermana menor.

"_**Si, lo sé" **_protesto Anna_** "¡Todo el mundo lo llama Sombra! ¡Yo he dicho 'Señor'**_ _**Sombra!"**_

Remus empezó a reír francamente.

"_**¿Vosotras me llamáis así? ¿Me conocéis?"**_

La mayor asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

"_**Viene a buscar el pan a la tienda de nuestro padre"**_ comenzó la mayor, y de inmediato Remus las recordó detrás del mostrador.

"_**Se ve solo y triste"**_ agrego la pequeña Anna _**"Siempre con esa capa gris"**_

Remus sonrió suavemente. Gris, solo y triste, ¡qué razón tenían! Tomo un billete de 5 libras de su cartera y se lo dio.

"_**Tomad, compraros un montón de caramelos. Me gusta mi apodo"**_ añadió con sinceridad.

Después de un instante de vacilación, la hermana de Anna tomo el billete e intento tirar de Anna hacia el grupo de niños que se alejaba, pero Anna se resistió.

"_**Usted tiene hijos?"**_ pregunto ella

"_**No"**_ respondió Remus antes de que la hermana interviniera. ¿Sería útil decir que no tengo ese derecho? Se preguntó tristemente.

"_**¿Sobrinos?" **_

"_**Anna"**_ Protesto la mayor de nuevo.

La primera intención de Remus fue decir que no, pero una idea extraña se le pasó por la cabeza.

"_**Hay un niño de 5 años que es casi como mi sobrino"**_ explico él, casi inconscientemente.

"¿Cómo se llama?" pregunto la pequeña hada rosa, con gran interés. Tal vez esperaba conocerlo.

"_**Harry… Harry Potter"**_ susurro Remus. Y el nombre sonó extraño en sus oídos, familiar y desconocido a la vez, como una canción olvidada.

"_**Lo ve a menudo?"**_

"_**No" **_

"_**Por qué?"**_

"_**¡Anna ya es suficiente!"**_ Gruño entonces la mayor, mirándola visiblemente irritada _**"¡A la gente no se le hacen esas preguntas! ¡Y ya tenemos que irnos!" **_

"_**No pasa nada"**_ intervino Remus un poco mecánicamente. Si, y, ¿Por qué? Pregunto esa pequeña voz de su espíritu a la que solo las largas caminatas podían callar. ¿Por qué piensas tan a menudo en él y no eres capaz de hacerle una visita? ¡Ni siquiera estas seguro de si lo reconocerías si te cruzaras con el por la calle!

"_**Gracias, Señor, por el dinero"**_ dijo la hermana, alejándose y tirando firmemente de su hermana. _**"Y feliz Halloween"**_

"_**¡Adiós! ¡Dígale hola a Harry de mi parte! ¡Tiene la suerte de tener un tío guay!"**_ grito la niña que se había convertido en una ráfaga de tul rosa.

"_**No faltaré mas"**_ respondió finalmente Remus, demasiado tarde para que ella le escuchara.

* * *

Buenas!!

Aquí mi última traducción!

Hace mucho que estoy batallando para empezar a traducirla, pero nunca tenía tiempo.

Ahora aprovecho para empezar!

Los capítulos no son largos, pero la verdad es que me encantan!

La historia consta de 40 capítulos, así que podéis ir respirando que tenemos lectura suficiente!

Espero que os guste!

Un beso a tods!

Yuri Black


	2. El niño que sobrevivió

_**Título original: **__Entre Lune et Etoile_

_**Autora**__: Fenice_

_**Traductora**__: Yuri Black_

_**Summari**__: en un universo alternativo, Remus encuentra sentido a su vida cuidando a Harry. Entre la Luna y las Estrellas, ¿será capaz de volver mínimamente el mundo mágico justo?_

_**Rating: **__K+_

_**Disclamer: **__los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia le pertenece a Fenice. Yo solo me encargo de traducirla con su permiso._

* * *

**ENTRE LA LUNA Y LAS ESTRELLAS**

**2. El niño que sobrevivió.**

Despertando en su pequeña cama, que ocupaba casi totalmente el espacio de la alacena bajo las escaleras, Harry decidió que, definitivamente, no le gustaba Halloween.

Primero, la Tía Petunia se negó obstinadamente a permitir a Dudley vestir para la ocasión de cualquier cosa que no fuera de calabaza. Harry no tenía nada en particular contra las grandes vegetales naranjas pero le tenía que dar la razón a su primo: no podía compararse con los clásicos trajes de fantasma, vampiro, diablo o mago. Sin embargo, Tía Petunia, ante la sorpresa y desesperación de Dudley, se había negado rotundamente a permitirle disfrazarse de mago con varita y sombrero incluido. Harry la había visto en pocas ocasiones resistirse con esa constancia y firmeza a un deseo de Dudley, incluso cuando este se había tirado al suelo de una tienda y había mordido a su madre. Aun fue más extraño cuando su primo volvió a intentarlo cuando su padre volvió esa noche de la oficina. Tío Vernon no solo apoyo a su esposa, sino que también tuvo un ataque de ira:

"**Esto no son más que tonterías, me oyes, Dudley"**, profirió, con el rostro rojo por la ira. **"¡La magia no existe! ¡Ni los fantasmas, los magos y otras papanachas parecidas! ¡Nada! ¡No son más que cosas imaginarias! ¡Eso no es interesante! ¡Es estúpido! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme sobre eso nunca más!**

Como Dudley aun dudaba de persistir en su capricho y sabiendo que se encontraba delante de una situación única, Tío Vernon siguió hablando con un tono más conciliador:

"**¿Por qué nos pides semejante cosa, Dudley? Tu disfraz de vaquero es fantástico, con su fusil que dispara balas de plomo. O, ¿Tal vez preferirías un traje de astronauta? ¡Ese es el trabajo de un hombre de verdad! ¡Eso existe!"**

Entonces, Tío Vernon se giro hacia Harry con una acusación terrible.

"**¿no habrá sido él el que te ha metido esas ideas en la cabeza?"**

El niño, instintivamente, se aparto con su silla, preguntándose que podría decir o hacer para evitar la amenazadora tormenta que se le acercaba.

"**¡Todos los niños irán de magos!"** fue entonces, por suerte, cuando su primo grito, llamando la atención de sus padres. **"Pero yo y Harry iremos de… ¡verdura!"**

Tía Petunia había tratado de consolarlo diciéndole que era la mejor calabaza que había visto nunca, pero no era tan sencillo hacer cambiar de opinión a Dudley. La escena había sido lo suficientemente difícil para que Tío Vernon decidiera nadie se uniría, bajo sus condiciones, a la celebración del barrio por esa celebración.

"**Fenómenos, celebrando una fiesta que no existe".**

Desde los cinco años, Harry sabía que, para Tío Vernon, 'fenómeno' era la condena final. ¿No era tachado regularmente de 'fenómeno' por su Tío? Incluso esa era la causa de que durmiera en la alacena bajo las escaleras y que tuviera que ayudar a su Tía en las labores mientras Dudley veía la televisión. **"Para cortar de raíz sus rarezas"** le decía una y otra vez Tío Vernon. Por otra parte, si Dudley aun protestaba era por la costumbre, no creía que fuera por otra cosa. Tal vez se arrepentía de verse privado de la celebración. Harry estaba más intrigado por lo que su Tío había querido decir cuando le afirmo a su Tía, justo después:

"**De todos modos, esta celebración no ha hecho más que traer desgracias a nuestra familia, ¿cierto Petunia?"**

Tía Petunia había cabeceado afirmando, aunque su rostro tenía un aire extraño, casi triste, i había mirado a Harry un instante, como si jamás antes lo hubiera visto realmente. Entonces, ese aire extraño desapareció de golpe, y ella le envió a buscar el postre a la cocina diciéndole que no lo tirara, como todas las noches.

Y la decisión de Tío Vernon había prevalecido a pesar del enfurruñamiento y los chantajes de su primo. La fiesta del barrio se había reducido a los caramelos que Tía Petunia había comprado para Dudley y su amigo Pier, quienes habían recibido a los pequeños que se habían atrevido a ir a esa casa, es decir, casi nada para Harry. Sin tener en cuenta que cuando Dudley y Pier se habían aburrido de sus caramelos, no habían encontrado nada mejor que hacer que jugar a su juego preferido: hacer que Harry se volviera loco.

En realidad, Halloween no era más interesante que la Navidad. Harry decidió que no le daría más importancia. Regalos, dulces, trajes brillantes… todo era para los demás, nada era para sí mismo, porque era un 'fenómeno', todo era para los niños que tenían padres, ropas de su talla y que raramente aceptaban jugar con él. Él, el 'fenómeno', el sobrino 'pobre', la buena acción de los Dursley, **"el pilluelo al que habría sido mejor que dejaran en un orfanato" **como señalaba la Tía Marge a cada visita. Pobre, sin dinero… esto a menudo se incluía en los discursos de Tía Petunia para negarle todo lo que le compraba a Dudley. Dos arañas que pasaban por encima de su cabeza hicieron una pausa, como si quisieran decirle hola:

"**Vosotras al menos no costáis nada" **susurro, antes de preguntarse con inquietud si Tío Vernon no encontraría 'raro' que hablara con las arañas.

No es que Harry tuviera la esperanza de complacer a su Tío. Hacía mucho que se sentía satisfecho cuando no llamaba su atención o recibía sus reprimendas. Pero Harry habría amado pensar que él no era un 'fenómeno', que su Tío se había equivocado y que, alguna día, la vida seria más generosa con el de lo que había sido hasta el momento. ¿Podría tener amigos? ¿Personas que se preocuparan por saber si tenia hambre, frio o miedo? tal ver porque pensó en el hambre que, casi al instante, su estomago empezó a hacer ruido.

"**Espero que el tiempo pase rápido" **suspiro Harry, hablando a las arañas.

Cada mañana, su Tía le despierta justo después de despertarse ella y le pide que le ayude. A menudo no era divertido, pero eso implicaba salir de la alacena y tener oportunidad de comer algo. Eso era suficiente para que Harry esperara su llegada. Cuando escuchaba sus pasos en la escalera y en el pasillo y luego el pestillo se levantaba, no podía evitar recibir a su Tía con entusiasmo y casi alegría. Pero el rostro de Tía Petunia que se enmarca en la puerta no le manifiesta no le manifiesta realmente los mismos sentimientos. Como todas las mañanas, ella parece casi decepcionada de que el aun este ahí.

"**Vamos, Harry, levántate. Hay trabajo"** le ordena ella secamente.

¿Alguna vez había dicho otra cosa? Se pregunto Harry, obedeciendo inmediatamente.

"**Si, Tía Petunia."**

"**Tenemos que limpiar el salón"**

"**Si, Tía Petunia."**

Harry habría preferido empezar por el desayuno, pero evito decírselo a su Tía. Mientras su Tía pasaba el aspirador el ordenaba los cojines. Se puso contento cuando, detrás de una silla, encontró dos caramelos envueltos y olvidados, así que se los guardo rápidamente en su bolsillo. ¡Un gran tesoro solo para él! Finalmente, Petunia pareció encontrar su casa aceptable i se puso a preparar el desayuno.

"**Vigila los huevos, Harry, voy a despertar a Vernon y Dudley"**

"**Si, Tía Petunia" **respondió Harry por, al menos, enésima vez des de que se levanto.

Con un ojo puesto sobre los huevos, el miro por la ventana de la habitación como el barrio empezaba a despertarse. Hacía bastante buen tiempo para ser el mes de noviembre. "Con un poco de suerte, Tía Petunia nos llevara al parque" esperaba sinceramente Harry. Debía tener cuidado y no ser castigado antes de la tarde.

Vernon y Dudley entraron entonces en la cocina haciendo un gran escándalo. Mientras pasaban por al lado de Harry, Dudley golpeo a Harry y murmuro su frase habitual de **"Oh, ¡No estás muerto!"** que hizo reír a su padre. Una vez lo malo había pasado, Harry llevo a la mesa los platos preparados por Tía Petunia para luego sentarse lo más alejado de Dudley que pudo. Sus huevos estaban un poco demasiado cocidos, pero no le importo. Se lo comió todo con cuidado, intentando hacer durar los bocados mientras estaba pendiente de Dudley, que intentaba negociar sus privaciones de la velada anterior.

Cuando acabaron con sus desayunos, Harry ayudo a Tía Petunia a limpiar la mesa y guardar las cosas en el lavavajillas mientras Dudley buscaba un programa que le gustara en la televisión. Harry solo tuvo tiempo para vislumbrar el final de los dibujos animados cuando Tío Vernon decidió llevarse a Dudley a 'hacer un viaje para hombres' con el coche, como su primo le había reclamado. Tía petunia decidió que no había trabajo en el jardín e, irremediablemente, le dejo ponerse a ver la televisión.

Pero fuera hacia un día agradable y Harry ayudo a su Tía con las hojas del jardín que estaban amontonadas y esperando ser quemadas en el fuego que su Tía había encendido. Le gustaban las hojas, tenían unos colores muy bonitos. Entonces, después de tirar al fuego el montón de hojas que llevaba en los brazos sintió una mirada sobre él. Instintivamente se volvió a ver que era. Un hombre rubio se encontraba al final de la valla. Harry lo observó un poco más, y pudo jurar que el hombre le devolvió la mirada. **"Tal vez se ha perdido"**, pensó el niño. La voz de su Tía le hizo volver de sus pensamientos:

"**¡Harry, deja de perder el tiempo, quiero terminar el jardín antes del mediodía!"**

"**Si, Tía Petunia." **Respondió de forma automática una vez más, y tiro un nuevo montón de hojas al fuego.

Sin embargo, su Tía había notado al hombre perdido y se acerco a la valla con curiosidad.

"**¿Buscas algo?" **le pregunto con voz amable.

"**Uh, realmente si"** dijo el hombre sonriendo ampliamente. Harry no sabía porque, pero le encanto su sonrisa. **"buscaba la casa de una vieja amiga de la familia de mi madre, Arabella Figg. No sé si todavía vive en este barrio."**

"**Oh, sí, ella vive cerca de aquí" **aseguro Tía Petunia

Una vez más, y sin saber porque, Harry tubo la impresión de que el hombre evitaba mirar a su Tía a los ojos. "¡No tengas ideas extrañas Harry!" se regaño a sí mismo. El conocía a Arabella Figg, una anciana que lo cuidaba a veces y que tenia la casa llena de gatos… Ese hombre podía ser un veterinario. Mientras su Tía le daba unas complicadas indicaciones para ir a una casa cercana, Harry echo las últimas hojas al fuego. Orgulloso de sí mismo y con la esperanza de que le permitiera jugar un poco antes de la comida fue hacia la valla:

"**Tía Petunia, he terminado."**

"**¡No ves que estoy hablando! Si no tienes nada que hacer riega las hortensias"** respondió ella secamente.

Harry no pudo reprimir un suspiro.

"**¡Y no suspires!"**

"**Si, Tía Petunia"**

"**Tiene un hijo muy hermoso señora" **dijo el hombre entonces.

"**¿Usted conoce a Dudley?" **pregunto su Tía con interés.

"**¿Tu nombre de Dudley?" **pregunto cortésmente el hombre, sonriéndole a Harry, el cual creyó ver como el hombre le guiñaba un ojo, pero decidió que debía estar equivocado.

"**¿Quién? ¿Él?"** pregunto con desprecio su Tía. **"No, el es Harry, el hijo de mi hermana. Es recogido"**

"**Eso es muy generoso por su parte" **dijo el desconocido, siempre cortes.

"**Yo no sé si lo haría de nuevo. ¡Este niño es tan ingrato!"**

Harry, a pesar de que conocía de memoria el resto de la vieja canción de la Tía Petunia, sintió el dolor: a pesar de todo lo que hacía, seguía siendo una carga. Se refugió en el jardín para no escuchar nada. Tiro de la manguera con furia, dispuesto a regar las hortensias cuando una pila de cartón que Tío Vernon había almacenado precariamente en el cobertizo del jardín le cayeron encima. Las cajas lo tiraron al suelo, cayéndole a su alrededor y sobre su brazo izquierdo con gran estruendo, haciendo que este adoptara una postura poco natural. Ante el escándalo, los adultos llegaron apresurados.

"**¿Qué te llevo a romper las cajas de cartón de tu Tío? ¡Niño torpe! ¡No sabes hacer nada!" **protesto Tía Petunia.

El hombre no dijo nada. Una por una, quito las cajas que aplastaban a Harry. Primero la de la cabeza y después la del brazo derecho.

"**El otro brazo" **susurro Harry, con lagrimas de dolor a pesar de intentar evitarlas.

"**Ya veo" **respondió el hombre, apartando la ultima caja y levantando al niño en brazos.

Cuando Harry levanto la mirada para agradecer a su salvador se encontró con una mirada tan furiosa que sintió un nudo en su garganta. ¡Estaba de acuerdo con Tía Petunia!, pensó él, y nuevas lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas.

"**¿Estas herido, Harry?" **pregunto el desconocido con amabilidad, a pesar de que sus ojos todavía parecían de hacer arder el metal.

Harry lo miro desconcertado. ¿Podría ser un amigo? ¿Cuántas veces había esperado que un desconocido llegara y se lo llevara lejos? Un Tío desconocido, un primo, cualquier pariente, daba igual quien, pero alguien que se alegrara de verlo cada mañana. Pero no, se reprendió él, ningún adulto esa jamás un amigo. Recordó que nadie lo ayudaba mientras Dudley lo golpeaba. Que nunca regreso y Tío Vernon lo había castigado por haber 'contado historias en contra de su propia familia a extraños'.

"**No"** mintió mientras se reprimía las lagrimas.

Tía Petunia, mientras, se lamentaba en voz alta de los daños causados por la caída de las cajas de cartón mientas predecía la ira (justificada) de su marido:

"**Las cosas que había heredado de su madre, a quien quería mucho…"**

"**Creo que su hombro esta dislocado" **la interrumpió de repente el hombre.

"**¿Lo crees de verdad?"** se inquieto por primera vez Petunia cuando comprendió que hablaba de Harry.

"**Yo le puedo curar, si usted quiere"**

"**¿Es usted medico?" **pregunto ella, con un poco de sospecha.

"**Si"** dijo el hombre mirando a Harry con intensidad, como si esperar a que este protestara.

Sin esperar el permiso de Petunia, extendió al niño en el césped y movió suavemente el brazo, gormando un ángulo recto con su cuerpo, cosa que le redujo considerablemente el dolor. Luego, se sentó junto a él con una sonrisa alentadora y triste:

"**Ahora" **dijo el extraño **"quiero que cierres los ojos y respires profundamente. Voy a poner el hombro en su lugar. No sentirás casi nada. ¿Tiene usted una manta?"** le pregunto a Petunia.

Mientras que su Tía iba a buscar lo que el hombre le había pedido, Harry sintió las manos de este corriendo ligeramente por su brazo y su hombro. **"Parecen arañas" **pensó vagamente, aturdido por el dolor. Hasta que poco después creyó sentir otra cosa contra su piel, algo duro y áspero, como la madera. También le pareció oír al hombre murmurar algo incomprensible y, a continuación, sintió como un extraño calor se apoderaba de su hombro mientras el dolor desaparecía por completo, o casi.

"**¡Wow!" **exclamo entusiasmado.

"**¿Te duele?" **pregunto el hombre con una leve sonrisa.

"**No, gracias. ¿Puedo mover el brazo?"**

"**Si, pero tienes que tener cuidado. No hagas esfuerzos ni cargues cosas pesadas durante unos pocos días" **le respondió el hombre **"le avisare a tu Tía" **añadió, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Harry no supo que decir después de eso. Se sentía extrañamente bien contra ese hombre. No quería separarse de él. Pero tenía que irse, recordó y soltó un suspiro.

"**¿Tienes miedo de que te regañen por esas cajas?"** pregunto el desconocido.

Harry, que no había pensado en nada más, tembló al pensar en la reacción que tendría Tío Vernon. Entonces el hombre le susurro:

"**Si cierras los ojos y me prometes que no me vas a contradecir, puedo arreglarlo"**

Harry lo observo con sorpresa. ¿Por qué el hombre no quería que lo viera trabajar? Entonces decidió, con un cierto fatalismo, que no tenía nada que perder. Quería tanto que todo se arreglara, piensa mientras cierra los ojos. ¡Tanto! Cerró los ojos tan fuerte para que su oración muda se realizara que no puede ver que, bajo la mirada estupefacta del desconocido, los objetos se reparan y se introducen en los cartones, para a continuación, intentar volver a amontonarse, sin éxito. Harry se durmió bajo el esfuerzo.

"**Bueno Harry" **murmuro Remus, con gran ternura **"definitivamente no eres mitad mago"**

Escuchando regresar a Petunia, susurra un par de encantamientos rápidamente para terminar el trabajo iniciado por el niño-

"**Estimado señor, lo siento, llamó a la hermana de mi esposo… ¡aquí tiene la manta!"**

"**Se quedo dormido" **dijo Remus, extendiendo la manta sobre el niño "**El shock"**

Se tomo un tiempo para levantarse antes de continuar:

"**Me he permitido organizar las cajas de nuevo" **dijo mirándola fijamente y con voz suave **"no hay nada roto, todo está bien. Harry debe descansar. Mucho."**

Petunia miraba sus ojos fijamente mientras ella también repetía:

"**No hay nada roto, todo está bien. Harry debe descansar. Mucho."**

"**Voy a dejarlo en su habitación" **dijo Remus con su voz normal.

"**¡Oh!" **Petunia regreso de pronto a la realidad **"mejor déjelo en el sofá. Le daré de comer algo cuando despierte"**

A Remus le habría gustado ver la habitación de Harry. Esa media hora había sido suficiente para que se esperar a lo peor. Pero el Tío de Harry iba a volver. Si se quitaba su abierto y su bufanda posiblemente lo reconocería. Sería mejor, aunque se le rompiera el corazón. Luego, sacudió la cabeza y siguió a Petunia a la sala de estar, dejando cuidadosamente a Harry en el sofá. Antes de levantarse le susurro al oído:

"**Voy a volver, lo prometo. Te sacare de este infierno"**

Mezclado con su indignación, su arrepentimiento y la ira, Remus llevaba consigo la imagen de Harry sonriendo en sus sueños, y se aferro a ella.

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

Danieh Potter Black

Helen Nicked Lupin

la sonrisa de cheshire

Gracias por vuestros RR!!!! Me habeis hecho muy feliz!!!

* * *

Holaaa!!!

Aquí tenemos el segundo capitulo!

Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis! Me ha sido muy difícil traducirlo, asi que si hay algún problema de ewscritura avisarme porfavor!!!!

Un besote a tods!

Yuri Black


	3. La lección del profesor

_**Título original:**____Entre Lune et Etoile_

_**Autora**__: Fenice_

_**Traductora**__: Yuri Black_

_**Summari**__: en un universo alternativo, Remus encuentra sentido a su vida cuidando a Harry. Entre la Luna y las Estrellas, ¿será capaz de volver mínimamente el mundo mágico justo?_

_**Rating:**____K+_

_**Disclamer:**____los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la historia le pertenece a Fenice. Yo solo me encargo de traducirla con su permiso._

**3. La lección del profesor.**

**"¡Hogwarts!****"** murmuró Remus en la entrada de los jardines.

Las columnas con musgo, la reja de la entrada, el camino que serpenteaba entre los árboles, nada había cambiado. Era como si no se hubiera ido nunca. Como si nada hubiera pasado. El parque i el castillo, que se entreveía, parecían estar más allá del alcance del tiempo de toda la furia y la locura de los hombres.

Y podía ser que ahí radicara la magia de Hogwarts, pensó Remus por primera vez en su vida.

Cuando fue por primera vez, cuando tenía 11 años, el castillo le pareció un santuario, mas por razones diferentes: aquí el podría aprender; el podría, tal vez, tener amigos, hacer-se mago y olvidar su licantropía. Hoy en día sabia que eso era cierto i falso al mismo tiempo. Fuera de Hogwarts, el odio de los hombres i sus diferencias lo habían alcanzado.

Sin embargo, esa mañana fría pero soleada, el casi podía creer que todo allí era posible, que la riqueza, el renombre o el estatus no tenían nada que ver con la inteligencia i la voluntad de hacer. Por primera vez después de cuatro años, el puso freno a su pesimismo visceral y se dejo llevar por la esperanza. No por él, no, sino por Harry. El era su motivo y su fuerza.

Por Harry, el había trasplanado más los últimos tres días que en los anteriores cuatro juntos. Por él, su varita había encontrado su sitio en su bolsillo todo el día. Por el, había dejado de ignorar una parte de su identidad. El no era solamente Remus, un pobre bibliotecario, o Remus, el Señor Sombra de los niños del barrio, ni el Remus hombre lobo. El era Remus el mago, quien podía y utilizaría todos los medios a su disposición para que las cosas cambiaran. Y tenía que reconocer que había sido asombrosamente fácil volver a ser un mago. Era como si una parte de su alma, de su cerebro, de su corazón i de su cuerpo hubiera estado esperando esto.

Mientras de introducía mas en los jardines, le asaltaban los recuerdos. Allí, James estaba oculto para tender una trampa a Severus. Aquí Sirius había ganado su apuesta i había escalado el gran cedro hasta la última rama. Peter se había torcido el tobillo queriendo seguirle. Por todas partes ellos habían corrido, reído. Todo esto le oprimía el corazón, por supuesto, pero menos de lo que había creído. No tenía tiempo para dejar-se llevar por la melancolía. Cada minuto que pasaba, Harry podía, debía, sufrir con su intolerable familia. I si nadie había actuado durante los últimos cuatro años, ¡esto se tenía que cambiar! Solo con pensar eso, su paso se hacía más rápido.

La inmensa sombra de Hagrid vino a su encuentro antes de que pudiera verlo bien.

"**¿Quién es?"**, dijo con su voz grave que hacía temblar las ventanas.

"**¡Buenas Hagrid!"**, saludo él, realmente contento de ver al semigigante con buena salud.

"**Pero, ¡si es el joven Lupin!"**, Hagrid había perdido su expresión amenazante al reconocerlo, **"¡Bienvenido! ¿Qué os trae por aquí?"**

"**Vengo a ver al profesor Dumbledore."**

Al afirmar esto, Remus se dio cuenta que no había verificado que el viejo profesor estuviera todavía en Hogwarts, Después de todo, el podía ser el actual ministro de magia, o estar muerto, o… Sintió que toda su hermosa i nueva seguridad se rasgaba: ¡todo su plan se basaba en Dumbledore! Pero Hagrid no se sorprendió:

"**¿El os espera?"**, pregunto simplemente.

"**La verdad es que no"**, reconoció Remus, reprochándose entonces el no haber preparado mejor su entrevista. ¡Al final eres un buen Gryffindor! ¡Primero actúas, después reflexionas!

"**Entonces os acompaño"** decidió Hagrid simplemente.

"**Gracias Hagrid"**, respondió Remus con agradecimiento.

Los dos hombres avanzaron sin decir nada por los jardines. En los recuerdos de Remus, Hagrid siempre había sido muy hablador. Bastaba con sacar un tema que le interesara i el guardabosques se volvía inagotable. Los Merodeadores habían ido a hacerle visitas a menudo i habían aprendido un montón de cosas útiles, y el hecho de que esas cosas no fueran reconocidas por la institución escolar no cambiaba nada.

_¿Es posible que sea yo el que haya cambiado?, _pensó Remus, _no sé de qué hablarle_. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo des de que él había visto criaturas mágicas, ¡mucho menos un gusamoco!_(N/T. también conocido como flobberworm)_ Tanto tiempo sin abrir el Profeta. ¿De qué podría hablarle?

A medida que se acercaban al castillo se iban encontrando con estudiantes, la mayoría de los cuales los observaban con curiosidad. Los visitantes no eran muy comunes en Hogwarts y nunca era insustancial, recordó Remus. ¡Yo soy, sin duda, lo menos interesante con lo que ellos se cruzaran en unos años! En el vestíbulo de la entrada, mientras Hagrid buscaba a Argus el conserje para conocer la contraseña del momento, una estudiante de quinto año le preguntó:

"**¿Es usted el nuevo profesor?"**

"**¿Yo? No, no" **exclamó Remus con nerviosismo. _¿Profesor de qué?"_ pensó, _¿de cómo malograr su vida?_

En ese momento, Albus Dumbledore apareció en el vestíbulo y los alumnos retrocedieron un poco, no menos curiosos, sino más respetuosos.

"**¡Ah, Remus!"**, lo acogió calmadamente el viejo hombre, con reconocimiento, **"¡por fin has vuelto!"**

"**Profesor, usted… ¿usted me esperaba?"**, comenzó Remus asombrado por su acogida.

"**Remus, ¡por fin!"**, se rio amablemente Dumbledore, cogiéndolo del brazo y atrayéndolo sin mas cortesía hacia las celebres escaleras giratorias, que le trajeron tantos recuerdos, aunque no todos agradables, de su vida como Merodeador, **"no pensarías que podías aparecerte dos veces cerca de la casa de Harry, sortear la vigilancia y practicar magia y la hipnosis en el jardín, sin que yo lo sepa, ¿verdad? Sé que los Merodeadores jamás se fiaban de algo, a pesar de todo. Como no habías venido a verme antes, te esperaba con impaciencia. Es posible que si no hubieras venido hoy me hubiera puesto en tu búsqueda."**

La voz del profesor dejo de ser amable al finalizar la frase. Remus tomo aire. Siempre había sabido que esto sería difícil. Convencer a Dumbledore sería lo más difícil, pero tenía que salir bien, sino no se podría mirar en un espejo durante el resto de su vida. El empezó a hablar torpemente mientras subían la escalera:

"**Profesor, profesor, no os quería inquietar…" **

_Tendrías que haber pensado que la casa estaba vigilada, _se reprendió mentalmente_, tuviste suerte de que haya sido Dumbledore i no el Ministerio, sino ya estarías convocado en la oficina de registro de los hombres lobo, incluso a Azkaban. ¡Magnifica forma de volver al mundo mágico!_

Pero su viejo profesor no dijo nada más antes de entrar en su oficina, donde se sentó i se puso a observarlo sin decir nada. Esperaba algo más que escusas, era evidente. Remus se vio siete años más joven, tratando de justificarse delante del mismo hombre por haber transformado al prefecto de Slythering, Lucius Malfoy, en salamandra en medio del gran comedor. Sus ojos estaban igual de severos, pensó nerviosamente, antes de reanudar sus explicaciones:

"**Antes de ayer fue halloween. Hablé con los niños de mi barrio, que tienen la edad de Harry y yo… yo quise ver a que se parecía Harry. Como lo diría… Sé que no soy nada para él legalmente, pero para mí, el es todo lo que queda en mi vida que se parezca a una familia."**

El viejo profesor savia que los padres de Remus habían sido asesinados meses después de los Potter. Se podría decir que el mundo de Lupin se desplomó en 1981. Había entendido la huida del joven licántropo al mundo muggle, hasta la había lamentado. A pesar del fin de Voldemort, el mundo mágico británico mantenía sólidos perjuicios sobre "las criaturas". Imaginaba sin pena que Harry representaba alguna cosa en particular para Remus que le había costado cuatro años reconocer. Le indico que continuara.

"**Profesor, yo lo quería ver i volver a desaparecer, pero nada pasa como se predice" **explico con un poco de seguridad, mientras sentía a Dumbledore dispuesto a escucharlo.

Le explico con detalles su entrevista con Petunia y Harry, el poco cariño que su tía profesaba por el niño, la delgadez del pequeño, los trabajos físicos si duda comunes que tenía que cumplir i sus vestimentas, que no se parecían a nada.

"**Y yo trabajo en un colegio muggle, ¡Se cómo se visten los niños!"**

Remus insisto sobre el accidente, la falta de cuidados de un niño tan pequeño ni la poca inquietud frente a su dolor. No oculto lo mucho que esa escena le acosaba después. Al final de su monologo, Dumbledore suspiro antes de responder:

"**Entiendo Remus, Entiendo. No crees que ellos sean buenos guardianes. Arabella Figg me ha dejado entender lo mismo."**

Como Remus se iba a precipitar ante este camino abierto a sus proyectos, Dumbledore prosiguió más firmemente:

"**Pero yo pienso en su supervivencia. Tiene que crecer lo más lejos posible del mundo mágico, construir su propia personalidad lejos de la idolatración o de la presión. Su familia es la mejor protección contra…"**

"**Profesor, me entristece contradeciros, pero ¿Qué habría ocurrido si yo no hubiera estado allí? ¿Lo habrían cuidado? ¿Cómo?"**, intervino Remus vivamente. Dumbledore suspiro, diciendo que el exageraba, así que añadió: **"No creo que lo que he visto sea una excepción profesor. El no es bienvenido en esa casa, no es feliz, y es el hijo de mi mejor amigo…"**

_¡Y de Lily!_ añadió silenciosamente antes de hundir su cara entre sus manos unos minutos. La levanto solo para aumentar la cólera que sentía tanto hacia sí mismo como hacia su interlocutor:

"**Siri… Su padrino lo ha podido traicionar, pero yo no lo abandonare… ¡si usted no hace nada, yo haré cualquier cosa!"**

"**Remus, Remus, no te dejes llevar por eso. No he dicho que no quiera reflexionar sobre tus posibilidades. Pero… la situación es complicada. Harry no es solamente un huérfano o el hijo de tus mejores amigos"**, se apresuro a responder Dumbledore, **"Ha sido difícil ocultarlo del mundo mágico, tanto de sus buenas como de sus malas intenciones, durante cuatro años. Todas las decisiones levantan montañas de contradicciones. En fin… no tengas en cuenta mis preguntas, Remus, pero, ¿Qué piensas hacer realmente por él?"**, interrogó el viejo profesor.

Una parte de Remus quería decirle: lo iré a buscar i usted no nos volverá a ver jamás. Francamente, había tenido que contenerse para dejarle el niño a Petunia. Se había tenido que repetir que el mundo no era lo suficientemente grande para tener que ocultarse durante mucho tiempo de los Aurores i del Ministerio si se ponían en su persecución. Y ellos iniciarían una persecución. No obtendría nada con ese plan, era lo que se había estado diciendo a sí mismo. Y a base de reflexionar sobre el posible plan, de hacer retroceder su cólera, se dijo que las posibilidades legales existían.

"**Hay leyes muggles también profesor. Puedo enviar a los asistentes sociales que conozco a verlo, hacerlos retirar la custodia de Harry e iniciar el procedimiento de adopción muggle"**, explico él, y la realidad era que efectivamente se había informado sobre este punto.

"**¿Crees que el mundo mágico te permitirá hacer eso?"**, dijo Dumbledore divertido.

"**¿Usted cree que espero alguna cosa del mundo mágico?"**, escupió Remus, levantándose con frustración (como Sirius o James habrían hecho).

El viejo profesor no lo había visto nunca así, con esa rabia fría i determinada. Lupin había sido el Merodeador más razonable y, sobretodo, quien controlaba mejor sus emociones, posiblemente porque el lobo estaba en el, concluyo por primera vez Dumbledore.

"**Siéntate Remus"**, pidió suavemente.

Remus obedeció, como el antiguo alumno que era. El silencio que había entre ellos duro unos minutos.

"**Remus, ¿estoy confundido o tu acabas de hablar sobre adoptar a Harry?"**

"**No estáis confundido, profesor"**, respondió Remus, con el corazón palpitando. Había ido por eso. Para que Dumbledore lo nombrara tutor de Harry. Era la solución más completa y sencilla.

"**¿Lo has reflexionado bien?"**

"**¿Cómo?"** replico Remus, poniéndose ligeramente en guardia.

Dumbledore se tomo tiempo para cambiar de posición sobre la silla, de encontrar las palabras antes de responder:

"**Remus, lamento informarte que vivías entre muggles".**

"**no lo desmiento"**, señalo Remus, **"Harry vive entre muggles de todas formas."**

"**Has dicho que trabajas en un colegio, ¿no?"**

"**Soy bibliotecario"**, respondió Remus, preguntándose si debía mentir sobre su salario si la cuestión venia hacia los bienes materiales de los que disponía. Si Harry venia a vivir con él, debía, sin lugar a dudas, trasladarse, no inmediatamente, pero tendría que hacerlo para que cada uno tuviera una habitación… con todas las cosas que un niño habría deseado… ¿Cómo le podría faltar algo al hijo de Lily y James?

"**¿Cómo te ocuparías de un niño, Remus? Espera, antes de contestarme, Harry no es solo un niño, es un niño muy pequeño"**, insistió Dumbledore suavemente, u Remus sintió inmediatamente que era para disuadirlo de su proyecto. Tuvo el impulso de levantarse de nuevo e irse: ¡no había ido para que se levantaran nuevas barreras en su camino! Logró calmarse en el último momento repitiéndose que no ocurriría eso. **"Un futuro gran mago a priori. Conocido mundialmente. Tú aun eres muy joven. Estas solo, trabajas, como piensas…"**

"**Es una cuestión de prioridades profesor. Encontrare las soluciones. Puede que no sea James, ¡pero sé que le puedo ayudar i amar más que esos injustos muggles que son su tío i su tía!"**, afirmo Remus con toda la fuerza de convicción que pudo reunir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía tantas ganas de luchar por algo.

Observando la mirada soñadora de Dumbledore, añadió en tono bajo pero con fuerza:

"**No lo abandonaré profesor. Puede que haya tardado mucho en darme cuenta, pero este niño es lo único que me queda. ¿De qué sirve mi vida si dejo que se hunda?"**

De nuevo, el silencio lleno el espacio entre ellos. Dumbledore le mirada i Remus trataba de mostrar una buena expresión frente a esos ojos azules, su experiencia y su perspicacia. Un reloj oculto en una esquina, una fuente emitía sonidos líquidos. El tiempo pasaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore se inclino hacia delante:

"**Remus, sé que puedo confiar en ti i se cuanto valoras a Harry"**, empezó Albus de forma ligeramente impersonal, **"No veo porque inventarías esta historia, y los repostes de Arabella van por el mismo camino. Ahora cambiar el estatus de Harry será muy difícil. Fudge no va a querer remover toda esta historia. Preparo muy bien la desaparición del 'superviviente' de la vida cotidiana. Sin comentar el hecho de que eres un hombres lobo…"**

Como Remus había abierto la boca para responder, el director de Hogwarts concluyo: **"¡Hay que ser prudente y paciente!"**

Al decir estas últimas palabras, Dumbledore sumergió su mirada en la de Remus, esperando su reacción. Y el joven hombre respondió con voz calmada y resuelta:

"**Profesor, le he prometido que lo sacaría de allí, con o sin usted."**

El director de Hogwarts tomo tiempo para formar su respuesta. Tiempo en que Remus temió sinceramente que pensara decirle que no. Cuando finalmente hablo, su voz era pausada y amigable:

"**Remus, te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para hacerlo por vías legales, pero no será ni rápido, ni fácil, no te voy a mentir. Para conseguirlo tienes que confiar en mí, una vez más…"**

El hombre lobo no dudo. Había ido a Hogwarts con la certeza que, una vez más, Dumbledore sería la única persona de mundo mágico que le podía ayudar y había ido dispuesto a aceptar sus concesiones siempre que estas le pudieran aportar la victoria. Estuvo conforme.

"**Tiene mi confianza, profesor."**

"**Gracias Remus. Espero no decepcionarte"**, respondió simplemente Dumbledore observándolo por encima de sus gafas de media luna, **"Mientras tanto, y para mejorar tu credibilidad en el ministerio, ¿Qué dirías de ser profesor en Hogwarts?"**

"**¿Yo? ¿Profesor? ¿Profesor de qué?"**, balbuceo Remus, totalmente desprevenido por el giro de la conversación.

"**De tu materia favorita, si mi memoria no me falla: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO)"**, respondió Dumbledore, con una sonrisa de abuelo. **"Había pensado en ti, después de todo. Si hubieras visto los candidatos que me ha enviado el Ministerio, ¡tal vez hasta te habrías propuesto tú mismo! Es poco común que los verdaderos expertos estén disponibles."**

Experto a quien nadie quería contratar por ser un experto licántropo, ni en el departamento de misterios, ni en el de lenguas antiguas, ni en los aurores, completo amargamente y silenciosamente Remus, a diferencia de la sonrisa divertida que acababa de instalarse en los labios del director de Hogwarts:

"**Sabes que, si te niegas, tendré que aceptar la otra candidatura que me han presentado hoy. Y eso hará que Severus Snape asuma este curso además de pociones. ¡No sé si los alumnos lo resistirán!"**, añadió el con una pequeña sonrisa.

Remus habría podido ver la presentación sutil del chantaje, pero igual que el ver los jardines lo había emocionado, el nombre de su antiguo enemigo lo había dejado sin defensa i sin cinismo:

"**¿Severus…?"**

"**Tu gran amigo Severus, si."**

Evidentemente Dumbledore no ignoraba sus anteriores querellas. ¿Cuántas veces había intervenido? Contar las estrellas era, sin duda, más rápido que nombrarlas. Pero, ¿Severus estaba en Hogwarts mientras era mortifago?

"**Severus es…"**

"**Severus ha estado siempre de nuestro lado, Remus"**, le recordó firmemente Dumbledore. **"Recuerdas que fue él quien nos informó que Voldemort quería atacar a los Potter, ¿no es así?"**

_Para lo que sirvió_, pensó Remus.

"**¿Y usted cree que el aceptara mi presencia?"** comento él un poco intimidado por la idea de que Severus también era profesor, que había sobrevivido a una guerra donde él, por turnos, había ayudado a los dos bandos, ¡y lo había hecho visiblemente mejor que él en otros términos!

"**¿Crees que voy a darle opción?"**

Remus rió suavemente. No, Dumbledore no había cambiado más que Hogwarts. No tenía miedo de los desafíos o de las pruebas. Creía en la humanidad de cada persona que conocía. Había visto la humanidad en el pequeño lobo de once años que había sido. Veía la luz dentro del alma sombría. Hasta lo veía como profesor. Tal vez era utopista, pero era una fuerza profunda i desestabilizante. Era lo que le hacía creer que el podría, efectivamente, quitarle a Harry a la hermana de Lily. Pero pensar en Harry le daba la fuerza de hacer más aun:

"**Yo también soy testarudo profesor"**, le previno sin mentir. **"¡Si Harry no sale de esa familia lo antes posible, no respondo de nada!"**

"**Estoy prevenido, Remus, estoy prevenido."**

Hola gente!

Si, no tengo perdón! He estado muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar, no tengo escusas y pido disculpas por ello! Pero ahora ya esta, ya he acabado las clases y me esperan unas maravillosas vacaciones en las que intentare subir capítulos a menudo (no prometo nada por eso!).

Gracias a todos los que me habéis enviado reviews y a los que habéis añadido esta historia a favoritos! Es gracias a vosotros que he decidido continuar la historia!

**ross snape**

**Izou.S**

**ka13ms **

**GrecaArtista**

**LA SONRISA DE CHESHIRE**

**asami-black**

**Danieh Potter Black**

**Simon de Escorpiao**

**LuVelitta**

**Gart-Yukiteru **

**Yuki Yui Yuu**

**Agus**

**emilysnape21**

**MaratinaVolturiPotter**

Muchísimas gracias a todos!

Besos y abrazos!

Yuri


End file.
